Each Other
by f3l1c3
Summary: Kouta, Mirai, and Miru were siblings separated at young age, living without knowing their family's faces. Years later, at the age of 13 and 12, they joined the hunter test with their own friends from different lands. Gon was traveling with Miru, Killua escaped his house with Mirai while Kurapika was with his friend, Kouta. KilluaxOC, GonxOC. I don't know what to name this story.
1. Chapter 1

F3l1c14 : My first Hunterxhunter fic. This story has quiet a number of Ocs, but of course, our main characters are still here (Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio) and I'm not going to omit the other characters like Hisoka, Illumi and so on. This fic is kind of like retelling, but there are changes, so not all of it follows the real story.

Disclaimer : I don't own hunterxhunter. Definitely no.

Whale Island

The day was reaching its end. It was evening and before long it would be the night's turn to take over.

People were crowding around two kids, giving them their goodbyes and farewell presents and wishing them good lucks. Gon and Miru thanked them, genuinely grateful for the villagers. One of the men pointed towards the direction where a woman and their grandma was standing, watching them with gentle eyes. They smiled as the kids ran to them.

Everyone was upset that the only kids who were so kind and cheerful to anyone were leaving, but they knew it was inevitable. And they knew that woman and her mother were the most upset from all of them. The boy was their family, and the girl, though not related by blood was like another part of their little circle. It was a heart-wrenching scene as the kids hugged the woman and her mother.

"Gon," Mito spoke up, "I'm sorry I lied. Jin never abandoned you. It…it was me who took you from him, asking the court for your supervision." She was crying. Miru, the girl with golden hair pulled away from her 'grandma' to look at them. She smiled as Gon replied, "I know you lied to me. Because when you lie, you can't look at my face. Right Miru?" He turned to look at her. She nodded.

Mito, thanks to his respond, cried more than a river and hugged his nephew. The spectators were definitely crying now.

"TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!" the little boy and girl shouted simultaneously.

"WE PROMISE WE'LL BECOME A HUNTER AND BE BACK!" Gon continued.

"MITO-SAN! OBAA-CHAN! I'LL BRING THEM! I'LL DEFINITELY FIND MY FAMILY AND BRING THEM HERE!" Miru shouted her own decision.

They enthusiastically waved at the villagers and family who sent them off, their face were brimming with happiness and anticipation. Gon would find his father; Ging and Miru would find her siblings; an older twin sister and an older brother she didn't know about. She just knew they existed, and her parents. They've been determined for years and they were not going to chicken out no matter what came.

When they passed the forest, animal were coming to bid their farewells. The kids wave at them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Say, Gon… You cried right? Right? Right? In the forest just now? With the animals just now? Ne?"

"Wha… No! No, I didn't!"

"Ow come on! You're a bad liar Gon."

"Fine! I cried. There, happy?"

"Yay! I was right! Gon cried first! I won our bet!"

"Miruu! Oh, whatever! Here, we still have a long journey, so we need to eat."

"Hai~"

Kuroro Mountain

It was dark there, even though the day hasn't even reached the afternoon. The house, or mansion, or estate, whatever… it was monstrous, that's how it was. So anyway, it was the basement, built under the ground, so darkness was expected.

Killua skated through the path, aiming for the exit. He had injured his mother, his brother, but he couldn't care less. The exit was all that plagued his mind. He reached his destination. If he headed straight he would be out of this hell in a matter of time, but first he needed to…

"Mirai! Mirai!" he called out, not bothering to tone down his voice. He changed his direction to a simple house on the west.

'_Come out! Please be there! Please! Mirai!'_

The door creaked open. A petite 12 years old girl stood there in confusion. Her black bluish hair fell down to her shoulder. Locks of her wavy hair lay on the floor behind her. Her figure covered in a deep blue and jade green kimono. Killua smiled at her sight, a breath of relieve escaped his lips.

'_Good. They didn't take her for training.'_

She blinked at him, utterly puzzled at his behavior. He realized her hair was cut, but now was not the time for that. He needed to get out of here, her too. He grabbed her hand, and with one swift movement flipped her to his back. He piggy backed her and they ran away.

She didn't even get the chance to ask what he was doing. But she trusted him. Killua would take care of her, and she would take care of him, though maybe he wouldn't need it. He's better in terms of fighting, and that's undeniable.

They passed Katarina who bowed at Killua, wishing them a safe journey. The girl smiled at each other. Mirai tossed a green cloth at her. The handkerchief she sewed for the other girl. She bowed down again in gratitude. They were soon out of sight, so she couldn't refuse the little gift she gave.

Killua stopped at the testing gate and she hopped down. He opened the gate for both of them. Zeburo looked at the young master and his only friend strangely.

"Where are you headed, young master? Young miss?"

"Somewhere fun, Zeburo," Killua answered.

The older man watched the little girl worriedly, but the kids were not worried, anxious or anything. They knew what they were doing, at least Mirai looked so. He nodded in understanding.

"Take care of each other, young master, young miss."

"Ah. You didn't have to tell me that, Zeburo. Later." Killua said.

Mirai bowed in respond as the boy set down his skateboard.

"Let's go, Mirai."

She didn't understand, but she'd just follow Killua. After all, they told each other once, they wanted to see the world outside as normal people. Mirai nodded at stepped on it, grabbing his shirt tightly.

Forest

"Kurapikaaa… How far from Dole Island again?"

"It's not that far anymore, Kouta."

"How many minutes?"

"Er… 10 hours."

"Kurapika! That's still so long!"

The blonde could only laugh nervously. Kouta, a boy with golden hair complimented with black streaks grunted. The day was hot and the younger boy couldn't tolerate heat at all. They walked through the forest with one of them yawning once in awhile. Kurapika sighed. Other than his best friend, Pairo, this boy was the only one he could stand. He was not a Kurta, but he had stayed there since 5.

Beside the leaders, Kouta was the only one who knew of his families, the reason why they were parted and the reason why his parents left them in different places, under the care of strong people.

His younger sister was named Mirai, put under the care of the Zoldycks. Miru, the youngest one was under his mother and father's best friend, Ging and his family's care. But he kept this to himself. He was told to tell this to them when he deemed them as strong enough and met his family in a certain place. Until then, he would keep this a secret.

Not even his best friend, Kurapika knew. Oh well, one thing that he liked from Kurapika was his 'if-you-want-privacy-then-please-have-it' attitude. Why else could they be best friend?

"Kurapika, still far?"

"No, Kouta." He sighed.

"How many decades?"

"Nine…hours. Not decades."

Kouta smirked at his friend's glare. Of course, he had fun when he's around the other boy. Teasing him was first in his hobby list. They continued their journey to Dole Island. The hunter test was coming soon. They're sure they'd find what they were searching for there: the hunter license for revenge and a family. Sometimes, Kouta swore Kurapika was too bend on revenge. He wondered if he is living his life or not.

The younger boy narrowed his eyes. He could see birds. Seagulls. They were near.

Author's note : And there you go! I'm sorry if it's bad. I hope you enjoy it! For the readers, thanks a lot for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

F3l1c3 : Here comes the next chapter!

Sorry for the late update! I was focusing on my semester, and knowing the result makes me

feel like the world is full of flowers and butterflies! Haha!

Dole

The two boys arrived at the island. One of them grunted in annoyance at the heat, the other one remained indifferent.

"Finally is all I can say. You are crazy, Kurapika. Definitely crazy. It needs 5 days to arrive here from that isolated village, but you made it into 3, you slave driver!" Kouta complained.

"I'm sorry. But if we didn't do that, we would miss the ship and..."

"I know, I know. But seriously, stop apologizing! You are the bad guy here, the slave driver." He sighed.

His friend chuckled. The shorter boy watched, bewildered, when his friend was about to walk again.

"And where are we going to again?"

"Food."

"You go. I'm still fine. I'll wait for you at the harbor. Come back early in case I'm asleep and need an _alarm clock_," he teased, clearly referring the alarm clock to the Kurta.

"I'm no alarm clock, Kouta."

The other boy dismissed it and walked to the another direction where the harbor was. He's going to get some sleep. If he wanted to follow the exam, he definitely didn't need sore back and numb foot. Kurapika shrugged and continued walking. What energy he had.

"Gon! It's the harbor!" Miru exclaimed.

The spiky haired boy looked at where she pointed. Excitement coursed through their being. The kids, out of happiness, hi-fived each other.

"Let's go ask people the ship to the hunter exam, Miru," he suggested.

"O! Let's go!" she cheered.

They skipped along through the crowds, passing a man in a blue suit once, which of course, they didn't notice.

"Gon, let's split! Whoever makes it to the correct ship first, wins!" Miru suggested.

"Ok!" he agreed, bobbing his head up and down.

Gon turned around, this time, passing Leorio again while Miru took the opposite route. She heard shouting from the other side, a man voice announcing a competition of something, but she didn't pay it any attention and continued skipping, sparing a glance at the blue suit man who was staring at his empty wallet in sorrow.

Killua and Mirai stepped into a rather crowded room. There were many sorts of people, and she, being the girl who was never let out of the Zoldyck's compound, was fascinated. He watched as she slipped pass two bulky men with ease. He snorted when she stopped at a chubby man handing out drinks to participants, and poked his big belly.

"Uh, yes?"

"Are you fat?"

"Er… Yes?"

The silver haired boy inwardly laughed. She had asked that question once to Milluki, his brother. He remembered his complaining to her about how annoying the older boy was, and insulted him as an utterly miserably fat hopeless pathetic stupid big brother. The next day, when she met the said-big brother, she asked him, "Are you fat?" It was on a whim, really.

But he had to grab her to save her life.

Milluki hunted her for a week.

It was thanked to his father that he stopped hunting.

Killua walked over to her and took two cans of orange juice gratefully.

"Thanks, uncle…Box-nosed?" Mirai said for the two of them, but unable to resist the temptation to mock him. She definitely picked it up from him.

F3l1c3 : Alright. Tell me if it's bad. I don't know whether the characters are ooc. It's been a long time since I last watched hxh. Sorry if there is any grammar or typing mistake. Good day!


	3. Chapter 3

F3l1c3 : Hey-ho! New chapter!

Ya know? I really love holiday! I can probably update faster if there is no trouble. So anyway, on with the story! (By the way, there is no changing the 'with-who' in this one. It is with Gon, Miru, Leorio and Kurapika)

Disclaimer : Oh, when did I last own Hunterxhunter? Yep, never

On the ship ~ ~ ~ ~

"What if Gon didn't make it? No, no, he'll make it! But…but, what if, he didn't… No! Gon will make it! He will make it! But he's not here yet… and the ship is…is…What if he didn't make it here? No, no, no! I mustn't think like that. Gon will definitely make it in time, but, but what if he definitely won't make it in time? What if…what if…" Miru kept on mumbling. A look of horror and concern twisted her small face.

Frustrated, she cried out loudly, tears slipping down her cheek. People looked at her strangely, to which she paid no attention.

She had been waiting for so long in the ship, but there were no traces of her spiky haired friend. She began to worry as the time ticked away and the captain began shouting his orders. She cried louder, slumping down on the bow. Kurapika watched from afar. By chance, they met when he was on his way to the harbor and they traveled together.

When they arrived on Kouta's spot, he was gone. One of the workers told him that he was on the ship. Apparently, the younger boy found the ground uncomfortable so he decided to sleep on the ship instead. He sighed at his friend's attitude and thanked the man. So far, he hadn't seen Kouta anywhere. He shrugged. Oh well, Kouta's somewhere here. No need to worry.

As for Miru, the poor girl was still crying. A man went to comfort her, but was inadvertently slapped away by her. He went flying to the farthest end of the ship (anywhere you wish he flew to) and instantly, Kurapika decided to just sit and watch. Not long later, there were a spiky haired boy and a man who slid down the sail.

"Are you ok, pops?"

"I'm not pops. Call me Leorio-san."

The boy smiled. Then he heard the loud crying and his face beamed in recognition. Leaving Leorio, he ran to the little girl whose face was hidden by her messy hair.

"Miru!" he called out excitedly.

She looked up from to the boy, her eyes red and puffy.

"Wh..who?"

"Come on! I was gone for awhile and you forgot me?"

"G..Gon?"

He grinned.

"Oi, Gon! Who's this?" Leorio called from behind.

"She's my best friend, Miru," the little boy introduced.

She stared at them blankly before reaching out for the older man's hand and pinched him. Leorio yelped in surprise and pain.

"Hey! That's painful!"

"It is painful? Really? Then, this is not a dream?"

Gon laughed heartily and stretched out her cheeks.

"You pinch yourself and see, Miru."

Tears welled up on her eyes as she resumed crying. Her cheeks were painful, and for once, she was glad they were. She couldn't imagine leaving her friend alone in the island while she went by herself. She joined his laughing, wiping away her tears. It was not a dream! Gon made it to the ship! It was no dream!

Poor Leorio was left alone to stare at them in confusion.

* * *

The morning after the storm was busy. Gon and Miru were helping the sick people, running from one place to another. Kurapika was asleep while Leorio was just sitting, munching on an apple. Kouta came in later, looking bored. His eyes scanned the room lazily. Kurapika woke up and glanced at his friend who trudged over to him, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Where were you all this time?"

"Sleep-walking and ended up in the control room. Got kicked out."

The older boy chuckled. Kouta shot him a glare.

"Shut up. I am going back to sleep."

"Sure, sure." Nevertheless, he continued laughing at him.

Defeated, the sleepy boy settled himself on the floor and fell into another deep slumber.

The next thing he knew, he woke up to see the room completely empty, saved for him, Kurapika, an uncle, an all-green boy, and a little girl. Oh, and the captain.

"What is it, Kurapi?"

"It's Kurapika, and stop sleeping for once," he said, half-glaring at his friend.

"Your names?" the captain asked, gaining the attention from all of them.

"I am called Leorio."

"I'm Gon."

"Miru."

"My name is Kurapika."

"Kouta…"

The captain nodded before asking them why they wanted to be hunters.

Leorio and Kurapika were not willing to answer. The only answers were from Gon which was to know what his father's work was like; Miru , to search for her siblings while Kouta was to have some fun, which of course was a lie.

Seeing the other two's behavior, the captain confessed that he was one of the examiners for the hunter exam. If they didn't answer his question, they'd be disqualified. Before Leorio could speak his reason, the blonde Kurata cut him off by telling that he wanted revenge for his massacred-clan. Leorio begrudgingly told him that it was for money. The longer the talk went, the thicker the tension between the two eldest participants and it broke into a fight.

The wind was raging outside. Miru was about to follow them when Kouta caught her arm. She looked at him questioningly, blinking a few times. The boy just stared at her blankly, his eyes droopy as they usually were.

"If you get into troubles, your friend will be worried."

"But… Gon…"

"The wind is strong; you could get eaten by the sea."

Miru was silenced for a moment before she bursted out giggling. She noticed that he's treating her like a kid. Miru mustered her best puppy eye look.

"Fine. If you want to go outside, stay at the sidelines and watch. Don't meddle."

"Ok."

She smiled at him. When she was out of sight, he sighed loudly. A second later, the girl came in again.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"Kouta-san, you're really kind."

And with that, she left. He grunted. Busted. Who knew her sister could be this sharp? Or maybe, he was just stupid. So now, he had met his youngest sister, Miru. Considering her name and reason, he had no doubt that she was the youngest of them that he was searching for. Should he tell her that he's the big brother?

_Should I? Nah… May__b__e later. I'm not in the mood._

Kouta shrugged. He'd just wait until everything settled down. He hated troubles, and this moment was trouble. He'd rather stay out of the commotion outside then getting tangled into it. With that thought in mind, he went to take a short nap. Kurapika could take care of himself, the rest of them too. They're not weak so there was no need for him to worry.

_Alright. Hello again, dream-land._

* * *

Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and Miru all gathered in a circle. In the middle of them was a boy with tousled black-golden hair. The kids gaped in what looked to be amazement, Leorio had a raised eyebrow, Kurapika merely sighed.

"Wow. He is really asleep, Kurapika," Gon stated.

"How did he do it? It was so noisy and the ship was moving, moving in the storm," their little blonde friend continued.

"And he was like oblivious to everything? That was just… Wow. What a super deep sleeper," the future doctor said.

"I know. Kouta has always been a sleepy-head."

The blonde boy sighed. He knew he'd need to wake his best friend up sooner or later, but when he was in such a deep slumber, it usually ended up bad. But they'd be arriving soon. He considered asking for his new friends' help…

"Kouta-san! Kouta-san! You should wake up now," the little girl called, shaking his shoulder.

Oh, look. He didn't even need to ask for their help.

"Kouta, Kouta! We'll be arriving soon," this time was Gon.

"Oi, oi, he's not responding at all, Kurapika. Should I get some cold water?"

An idea popped in the Kurata's head.

"Oh, Leorio. There's a better way to do it. Get some sea water."

"Alright! Let's go get it, Miru!"

"O! Right away, Gon!"

Kouta, unconscious on what was going on, continued to snore in his la-la-land.

_SPLASH!_

The victim scrunched up his nose, his eyebrow knitted. He tasted salt. And then more salt, something wet on his face, and…hair. Salty. Oh, right. They are at the sea. No wonder the water was salty. Right. Sea-water. It was normal.

_Sea-water? Wha…?_

His eyes slowly opened and took in the surrounding. There was his old best friend, his sister and his friend, and the uncle. Kouta slowly sat up. He realized Kurapika had a smug look on his face, though it was only for a second before it was gone. The little ones were grinning like there was no tomorrow, and the old one was snorting, stifling laughter.

He touched his face, then hair and from the corner of his eyes, he saw a pail. Now that he was more awake, he noticed a puddle of water not too far from him. No, it was too close even. Being as slow as ever (as he had just woken up from a very nice sleep), he stood up. He heard laughter from the old man, and then it slowly dawned on him.

"Kurapika… Do you miss the sea water soo much?"

"Er… no. In fact, I don't want to be near one after this."

"Oh… But, I'll make sure there is some in your drink. One way or another."

They cringed away at the dark aura around him.

"Your, your friend, is…is CRAZY!" Leorio shouted as they all ran away for their lives.

"But this is fun!" Gon and Miru said in unison.

Kurapika chuckled. "We better check what we drink starting from now."

And they ran like crazy around the ship.

F3l1c3 : And there ya go! I'd like to thank my reviewers. And I'm probably going to add the KuraxOC, but in the later chapter. So, thanks for reading and tell me what you think. Why? Because I am curious. Hahaha! Gosh! I'm a bit crazy today. I wonder why? Ugh… Whatever. I'm talking to myself right now.


	4. Chapter 4

F3l1c3 : Finally! I was thinking of updating sooner, but problems and laziness… Not to mention I was so caught up in reading fanfic. So anyway, I'm not in my crazy mood so I'm not going to rant.

Disclaimer : Argh! How many times do I have to type this one? Sigh.. I don't own hunter x hunter. Just my OCs.

* * *

After passing the test from the Kirikos and finding out that the exam center was a little boring restaurant (according to Leorio), they found themselves in the lift, eating and discussing about the hunter's job - or in Kouta's case, stacking the food in a box before shoving it inside his brown bag. No one knew why he had one - and discovered that Kurapika and Leorio were the only ones with better understanding on the profession.

The lift stopped moving and they entered the barely lit and crowded room. The two kids' eyes widened at the amount of participants.

"So many people…"

"I wonder how many people there are here." Gon voiced out.

"With you, there are 408," a male voice answered from above. "Hi, I'm Tompa."

The man was short with brown hair and black eyes, the badge no. 16 pinned on his shirt. Tompa then bragged to them about his experience and his 35th attempt in taking the exam. Due to that, he knew the regulars here.

"If I were him, I wouldn't be so proud," Leorio whispered.

"Yeah," Kurapika agreed.

"He sucks," Kouta continued in a low voice, yawning.

"But that means he doesn't give up easily, ne?" the blonde girl chirped in.

The three older ones sweat dropped at the optimistic blonde girl who was grinning from ear to ear. She was probably the only one who would think like that, the rest could only think about how pathetic the man was. Tompa then introduced some of the participants that he recognized; Barbon, Cherry, Todo, the Amori brothers, Gereta, and the dangerous one, Hisoka who had just cut off a man's arm like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Miru shuddered an clung onto the nearest person that happened to be Kurapika. Leorio , Gon and Tompa gulped at the sight while Kouta glared at the magician.

"Ah, by the way, shall we drink to celebrate our meeting?" the chubby man offered, bringing out cans of orange juice and the mood seemed to lighten.

Kouta reverted his attention to the short man, his glare disappeared and a mocking expression took place.

"Eh? Are you here as a waiter? A salesmen?" he teased and declined his offer, preffering not to take things from strangers. The boy wandered where he hid all those cans of juice.

_Maybe his fat belly was actually the cans of orange juice hidden underneath his shirt__?_

He snickered at his own joke, glancing around the room, taking in the amount of participants and making jokes on some of them.

_Why is he black? Maybe he basked under the sun for so long in search of the hunter exam center? Or maybe…_

* * *

Meanwhile, the spiky haired boy was taking a gulp of the juice and in a comical way, vomited it out; followed by his little friend, who inadvertently, spit it out on Tompa's face.

"Bleeh! It tasted worse than the beer back home," she complained.

"Tompa! Your juice has a very bad taste! I think the date's expired!"

Leorio and Kurapika shared a look, and then poured out the contents of the can. The pudgy man inwardly cursed at this. Gon then explained that it was a good thing they drank it first. They often tried the plants in the mountains so they had no problem in detecting tastes.

Kouta, who stood behind the apologizing orange juice salesman, was glaring daggers at his back. His Kurata friend looked at him strangely before dismissing it. None of them noticed the sadistic smile that slowly crept up the two colored hair boy's face as an idea popped up in his head.

He may be laid-back, not to mention lazy, but was definitely not stupid. This freaking fat man was undoubtedly doing it on purpose. Kouta couldn't care less who he gave the drink to, but he made the mistake of choosing his sister. Oh… This man was so going to regret messing with an overprotective brother!

Then with an innocent smile plastered to his face, Kouta spoke in a sickly sweet tone, "Tompa-san, would you like a drink from me as well?"

The said-man turned around to face him and politely declined.

"Oh, come on! We'll be working together from now on, won't we? Let this be a good memory. Come on!" he urged.

_A good memory for me.__ So just say yes or I'll do it the painful way!_

"Er… No, thanks, you don't…h, have to."

"Don't worry. Even a sip is fine, as the symbol of our friendship." As the words left his lips, everyone could practically see his surrounding glowed brightly.

Without warning, he took out his flask and swiftly chucked it into his mouth. Tompa's eyes widened in surprise as the liquid flowed into his throat and his taste buds screamed in surprise at the salty flavor.

"Hm? Are you ok?" the mischievous boy asked, blinking in fake confusion.

"IT'S, it's SALTY!" he shouted, pulling out the flask and threw it away.

"How can it be?" Kouta walked to the now half empty bottle and pretended to check it.

"Gosh! Who changed my water into the sea-water?" his voice raised slightly, but he was laughing inside, doing a victory posed. If possible, he would be dancing right now.

Kouta then rather not sincerely, apologized to Tompa, whereas Kurapika and his friends realized that the content of the bottle was actually for them. They silently thanked Tompa.

* * *

_LILILILILILILILILILLILILILILILILILILILILILILLILILI LI!_

A man with gray hair and no mouth appeared out of nowhere. His facial aspect intrigued Kouta and he stared at where the mouth was supposed to be.

"I know that we'll be seeing strange thing in this exam, but I've never thought I'd see a 'mouthless' man."

"Well, we'll begin with a short verification…" he started. "It's an extremely difficult exam. Sometimes you can miss a chance and can end up hurting yourself, or can simply die. There is a moment, like a little while ago where we get irreparably hurt in an accident with companions. There are things that can't be avoided. Now, please follow me."

The crowd began moving in a slow pace with the man in the lead. Kurapika, Gon, Miru, Kouta and Leorio stayed together. It was then that they noticed something was off. The pace was quickening, but the man in the front was still walking slowly, like taking a stroll in a park.

"What's happening here? They are all so rushed to get out of here?" Leorio asked.

"I was sure the rhythm is getting faster progressively!" the Kuruta replied.

The man then revealed that he was the examiner in charge of the first round, Satotsu, and will be leading them to the place of the second round. Before long, the crowd was running to match the examiner's pace.

A silver haired boy skated through the mass of people with ease. Behind him was a petite girl in kimono. As he passed Gon and his friends, Leorio shouted in disagreement at his using the skateboard, saying that this was an endurance test.

"Endurance test?" Killua asked with a skeptical glance at his girl friend.

The girl shook her head somberly, her blank blue eyes observing the group. She saw another girl with golden hair and eyes her shade – cerulean blue– yet they seemed more alive and brighter than hers. Miru noticed her stare and smiled at her, to which she replied with a tilt of her head.

_Is there something on my face to make her smile?_

Kouta was the only one in the group who was aware of the small exchange between the two little girls. He eyed the girl with his everyday lazy expression. She had a lithe figure, like Miru, not to mention the same face. But unlike the bright girl, her aura was dark which made people instinctively avoided her. He took note that her hair was short, wavy and inky black with tints of blue while Miru's was a hue of rich golden, longer and straight. All in all, they looked the same (that is, if you squint your eyes and seriously observe them).

_She's Mirai, alright. If one of them blurts her name, or she introduces herself as one, then I'm even surer that she is my sister and Miru's older twin._

Kouta was snapped from his reverie by Kurapika's voice.

"You should just conserve your energy. The principle is that there are no principles."

"If you are tired, you could ask for some salty water from me, Leo dear," the bored looking boy decided to join in their conversation.

"LIKE HELL I WILL, YOU SEA BOY!" A nerve popped on his head.

The said-sea boy laughed dryly. He had his first nickname. Kouta shrugged and ignored his ranting. He returned to observing the bluish black haired girl.

Killua, who had noticed his action, glared at him dangerously. He didn't even know this boy, but he already disliked him. Kouta returned his glare with equal intensity.

Well, looked like the feeling was mutual.

"What about her?" Miru asked.

"She's also 12. Her name is Mirai. I'm Killua."

_Ok. Status confirmed. Eh, I've never thought that I'd be able to find them easily. Either I'm simply awesome or someone up there decided to pity me for once._

"And I'm Gon. She's Miru and this is Kouta and Kurapika," he gestured to them.

"And you, mister?" The Zoldyck asked with a huge smile.

Finally they received the biggest shock in their lives. Newsflash! Leorio was in his teens?! The people around them all gasped in surprise.

"No way!" the kids shouted, their voiced echoing in the tunnel.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"

"He looks old!"

"Unbelievable…" Kouta and Kurapika said in unison.

There was silence after the big discovery. Kurapika and Kouta had moved slightly to the front, leaving their friends chattering at the back.

"Killua," Mirai called meekly.

"Hm?"

"It's difficult to run in a kimono."

"…"

"Killua?"

"I'm surprised you kept quiet all this time."

She pouted. "It's getting annoying."

"Right. Can you skate with it?" he laughed.

"Maybe, but the kimono…"

"Nah. We'll get you new clothes later."

"Ok."

Hours later, they saw a flight of stairs in front of them. A nerve popped in her head out of irritation. With all her power, she tore the kimono, letting it reached her knees. Miru, Killua and Gon who were still stuck together like glue, stared at her wide-eyed. The fabric floated in the mid-air before falling down on several people's heads.

"Mirai, you look cool!" the youngest one, Miru exclaimed.

Killua looked at his new spiky-haired friend. "How does that make her look cool?"

"I…don't know. I guess the fabric flying around is…cool?"

"Hah?" was all the silver haired assassin could muster.

F3l1c3 : And ta-da! To be continued. Um... Honestly I think it's kinda rushed, this one. Not sure why though. But anyway, as usual, tell me what you guys thing. Adieu! Good day!


End file.
